Talk:Suggestion/@comment-24430017-20150528151438/@comment-141749-20150530010641
I found something interesting... *MediaWiki:chat-ban-already-banned - "$1 is already banned from chat on this wiki." *MediaWiki:chat-ban-cannt-undo - "Ban has already been undone" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-cant-ban-moderator - "You cannot kick\/ban another Chat Moderator." *MediaWiki:chat-ban-contributions-heading - "Ban from chat" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-log-change-ban-link - "change ban" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-button-cancel - "Cancel" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-button-change-ban - "Change Ban" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-change-ban-label - "Change to" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-button-ok - "Ban this user" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-change-ban-heading - "Change this user's chat ban" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-end-ban - "End Ban" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-heading - "Ban this user from chat" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-label-expires - "Expires" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-label-reason - "Reason" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-option-list - "2 hours:2 hours,1 day:1 day,3 days:3 days,1 week:1 week,2 weeks:2 weeks,1 month:1 month,3 months:3 months,6 months:6 months,1 year:1 year,infinite:infinite" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-undolink - "undo" *MediaWiki:chat-ban-you-need-permission - "You do not have the $1 permission which is required to kick\/ban a user." *MediaWiki:chat-browser-is-notsupported - "\tYour browser is not supported. For the best experience, use a newer browser<\/a>." *MediaWiki:chat-chatban-log - "Chat ban log" *MediaWiki:chat-chatbanadd-log-entry - "banned $1 from chat with an expiry time of $2, ends $3" *MediaWiki:chat-chatbanchange-log-entry - "changed ban settings for $1 with an expiry time of $2, ends $3" *MediaWiki:chat-chatbanremove-log-entry - "unbanned $1 from chat" *MediaWiki:chat-chatconnect-log - "Chat connection log" *MediaWiki:chat-chatconnect-log-entry - "connected to $1 from address $2" *MediaWiki:chat-checkuser-join-action - "Joined Chat" *MediaWiki:chat-contributions-ban-notice - "This user is currently banned from chat. The latest chat ban log entry is provided below for reference:" *MediaWiki:chat-default-topic - "Welcome to the $1 chat","chat-welcome-message]]]] - "Welcome to the $1 chat" *MediaWiki:chat-edit-count - "$1 edits" *MediaWiki:chat-err-already-chatmod - "Error: \"$1\" is already in the \"$2\" group." *MediaWiki:chat-err-communicating-with-mediawiki - "Error communicating with MediaWiki server." *MediaWiki:chat-err-connected-from-another-browser - "You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed." *MediaWiki:chat-err-invalid-username-chatmod - "Error: Couldn't find user \"$1\"" *MediaWiki:chat-err-no-permission-to-add-chatmod - "Error: You do not have permission to add the \"$1\" group to this user." *MediaWiki:chat-great-youre-logged-in - "Great! You're logged in." *MediaWiki:chat-inlinealert-a-made-b-chatmod - "$1 has made $2<\/strong> a chat moderator." *MediaWiki:chat-join-the-chat - "Join the Chat" *MediaWiki:chat-kick-cant-kick-moderator - "You cannot kick another Chat Moderator." *MediaWiki:chat-kick-log-reason - "Kick\/banned from the chat for this wiki by $1. Please contact them for more info." *MediaWiki:chat-kick-you-need-permission - "You do not have permissions to kick a user." *MediaWiki:chat-live2 - "Live! Chat" *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-banadd - "Misbehaving in chat" *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-banchange - "No reason given *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-banremove - "No reason given" *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-undo - "undo" *MediaWiki:chat-member-since - "Member since $1" *MediaWiki:chat-missing-required-parameter - "'$1' is required but was not found in the request." *MediaWiki:chat-no-login - "You must be logged in to chat." *MediaWiki:chat-no-login-text - "Please login, and then open chat again." *MediaWiki:chat-private-headline - "Private chat with $1" *MediaWiki:chat-private-messages - "Private Messages" *MediaWiki:chat-read-only - "Chat is temporarily unavailable while wiki is in read-only mode." *MediaWiki:chat-room-is-not-on-this-wiki - "The chat room you are attempting to enter does not appear to exist on this wiki." *MediaWiki:chat-start-a-chat - "Start a Chat" *MediaWiki:chat-status-away - "Away" *MediaWiki:chat-user-allow - "$1 has allowed $2." *MediaWiki:chat-user-blocked - "$1 has blocked $2." *MediaWiki:chat-user-joined - "$1 has joined the chat." *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-ban - "Ban" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-contribs - "Contributions","chat-user-menu-private]]]] - "Private Message" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-give-chat-mod - "Give ChatMod Status" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-kick - "Kick" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-message-wall - "Message Wall" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private-allow - "Allow Private Messages" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private-block - "Block Private Messages" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private-close - "Close Private Room" *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-talk-page - "Talk Page" *MediaWiki:chat-user-parted - "$1 has left the chat." *MediaWiki:chat-user-permanently-disconnected - "You have been disconnected, check your Internet connection and refresh browser window" *MediaWiki:chat-user-was-banned - "$1 has been banned by $2 $3." *MediaWiki:chat-user-was-kicked - "$1 has been kicked by $2." *MediaWiki:chat-user-was-unbanned - "$2 has ended the Chat ban for $1." *MediaWiki:chat-userrightslog-a-made-b-chatmod - "$1 promoted $2 to be a chat moderator on this wiki." *MediaWiki:chat-you-are-banned - "Permissions error." *MediaWiki:chat-you-are-banned-text - "Sorry, you do not have permission to chat on this wiki. If you think this was a mistake or would like to be reconsidered, please contact an administrator." *MediaWiki:chat-you-were-banned - "You have been banned by $1." *MediaWiki:chat-you-were-kicked - "You have been kicked by $1."